


Idols

by Crimsonpheonix271



Series: Victuuri One-Shots [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But He Gets Better, Gen, Implied Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Love at First Sight, M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov, Victor doesn't mind all that much, Victor thinks, Yuuri Katsuki likes tearing down walls., alot, and very sappy, he's in love, introspective, sad victor, the poor Russian has complicated feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonpheonix271/pseuds/Crimsonpheonix271
Summary: Victor knew idols.





	

Victor knew idols. 

He knew people that controlled the room from the moment they entered. With a wave of their hand and a small flutter of their eyes they had everyone rushing to everything they wanted. He knew these people, and the training they had. Sure some of them were truly charismatic, no thought or training behind their actions but they were rare. That is not to say that he dislikes them, a lot of what he lets the public see is a copy of these people. The little rules of society and social interaction that makes people do what he wants, decides for them what to think about him before they get a chance to decide on their own. But because of this, there were a lot of fragile little pieces of what made up Victor Nikiforov that he couldn’t show.

Yuuri dragged those hidden parts of him out kicking and screaming and confused as to the run of the world.

Victor came here for inspiration. That’s the truth. Or that was the truth in the beginning. He came because a small glimpse of Yuuri, skating on a silent routine on a quiet ice rink made him hear the music. His body moved like an instrument, lilting highs and mellow lows, holding tension like a bow before it’s solo in an orchestra. He was graceful and he could be dangerous.

Yuuri was dangerous, but not in the way that Victor had been thinking.

He might have played it up a little when they met the second time. The first is not something he likes to think about, not only was it disrespectful but knowing Yuuri it probably hurt more than he lets on. Greeting someone in their own home butt naked wasn’t exactly what he had planned but it worked out in the end, cementing his image in Yuuri’s mind. Pushy and unreasonable. Worked well with the obvious pedestal the skater had put him on. Victor was at the top, and that was a good place to be when telling people what to do. It might be lonely up there, but at least it was undeniable. 

Yuuri would always hold Victor high, but he makes it a little more comfortable by replacing the coliseum pillars with warm hugs and affection lining the walls.

Yurio, with his sudden appearance, while unexpected, was not unwelcome. The constant chatter in a language barely understood and spoken even less had been rubbing at a spot he tried to ignore, especially with the anxious, nervous looks Yuuri cast him when he didn’t think he was looking. He was slowly getting used to Victor, starting to notice the cracks in the gold paint and the faults in the decorative gems that drew attention away.

Yuuri always liked natural colours more, like deep reds and the softest of blues; gems were beautiful but hard to the touch, cotton and silk were more to his taste.

It was only later, much later, that he realised what a mistake Eros was. It gave Yuuri the confidence to pull down the walls he had hidden behind. And once he was done with those he started with Victors. Some had been there for so long that the mortar had discoloured and moss had started to grow, red and intimidating to the eye. Some were newer, more fragile and came down so easy that Victor almost couldn’t tell that they had been there.

Yuuri, Victor came to learn, used to collect objects with pretty colours when he was a child, and his favourite was the mossy rocks that eventually made a rainbow.

It was too late by the time the last wall came down. Yuuri had pulled and pushed and slowly, slowly did Victor unravel. Dropping what had weighed him down, what had blocked him from seeing anything beyond the next gold metal hanging around his neck and the surprised gasps of the crowd that slowly became less and less, changing to an expecting silence, watching him repeat the same trick over and over and over and over. 

Yuuri, however, surprised Victor instead.

Victor had worked for his charisma. Lined his soul with the ways of people. What they liked. What they didn’t. He knew that first interactions carried more importance than any that came after. He knew how to play the fool and how to play the genius. But that was built and moulded and eventually torn down to make something more real.

Victor knew idols.

Yuuri was his.


End file.
